I Live On RileyStreet
by Yinx1
Summary: These are chapter drabbles of RileyStreet. They are not connected to my Doe-Eyed Fan and Murry story but are suggested by those that wanted more RileyStreet on FF. If you want a suggestion written out just hit up my inbox here or on tumblr by the same name Yinx1, and I'll write it smut or fluff whatever you're in to. *drabbles will be written in order received.
1. Ms Pissy Pants and Mr Unbelievable

_**Prompt 1 Anon:**__ I read your fan fiction checking in! I was wondering if you could do one shot smut of a married Chord and Amber where they have a argument and they have angry sex! please please please please please please please please please! lol. I have asked this to other authors but they haven't done it yet. So I figured maybe you will!_

**Ms. Pissy Pants and Mr. Unbelievable**by Yinx1

The excessive foot tapping was getting to him as was the _you know what you did_ and _why aren't you apologizing_looks she was giving him. His eyes flicked up at her, gripping the fork tighter, he began stabbing at his mash potatoes.

"I'm not going to apologize so you might as well take that _know it all look_off your face, Amber," Chord sneered at her from across the kitchen table.

Amber sucked in her cheeks. She had been giving him the silent treatment for the past three hours, which was his worst pet peeve with her. She had learned that on their honeymoon when he had taken one too many sleeping sea sickness pills, and had locked her out of their room for fifteen hours. She smiled smartly knowing he was growing more and more irritated with each passing minute. He had started to talk to her again something about how petty she had been with him.

She wanted to tell him to shove it where the sun don't sun shine but that would involve talking and he needed to suffer a little bit more. Chord continued and Amber went back to her meal casting him dirty looks so often which made his voice rise higher and higher until it became a squeak.

"Damnit Amber! Stop it with the eye rolling!" He yelled at her, his voice that of Catholic choir boy. "Will you just talk for once, I know you just love doing that, opening your mouth and bitterness just flying out." Amber growled as her eyes narrowed. She grabbed her plate and headed for the sink. Chord got up as well beating her there. He met her glare with one of his own, "Tough luck go use the one in the bathroom," placing his plate in the deep stainless steel country sink.

"I was here first," Amber blurted out pushing at his side trying to get to the sink.

Chord turned on the water, "Uh, you plate's still in your hands, Ms. Pissy Pants."

"Well, you can wash both," she slipped her plate into the water he was making then turned leaving him. "The couch is yours for the night or however long it takes you to say you're sor...CHORD!" She screamed feeling water splatter her back. Amber turned back around only to be met with a spray to the face and chest. She spit out a spurt of tap water wiping her eyes as her mascara began to run. She charged him only to stop when he hosed her again.

Chord held the sink sprayer in from of him for protection. "Thought you needed a cool down," he smirked as he sprayed her chest again the water soaking through revealing a black laced see-through bra. He cleared his throat as his jeans started to tighten. He saw tears form in her eyes, Amber turned on her heels heading for their bedroom. "Amber, wait…" Chord called out. He shut off the water, hurrying after her, making it to the door just in time. "Amber, stop it…"he grunted pushing to open the door as she pushed to close it.

"You're sleeping on the couch, Chord Overstreet, you don't need to get in here!"

Chord rolled his eyes, "I need to change clothes!" Amber backed way quickly causing him to fall in. "UGH! You are unbelievable, you know that!" he scrambled up to his feet.

Amber ignored him taking off her blouse and throwing it at his head; he caught it mid-air. "I'm unbelievable take a look in the mirror!" She hissed at him while unzipping her skirt.

He let out a snort tossing her wet shirt in to the hamper, "I know, you told me that last night," he smirked taking a pair of sweats from the dresser drawer.

"Glad you enjoyed it 'cause it's going to have to last you a long time, Chord Overstreet." Amber stepped out of the skirt revealing cheeky black laced underwear.

Chord swallowed hard as the threat took its affect. "What?!" He moved walking her backwards toward the walk pining her there. "Don't make empty threats, Amber." His eyes traveled over her curves and his manhood started to press uncomfortably against the back of his zipper.

"I don't," she crossed her arms, "If you won't apologized then I can withhold…easily," she smirked up at him, "How about you"?

Chord blinked knowing he could barely go a day without having her whether it's a quickie in their morning shower or multi-rounds at night. She had him by the balls with this threat, literally.

Amber cupped his member through his jeans watching as he tried to resist but he was already half way to a full blown erection. "Poor little Drummer Boy," she sassed unzipping the jeans and slipping her hand in.

Chord groaned as he tried to count his way down from the high she was giving him. "Stop, Amber."

Rolling her eyes she pushed him away, "Whatever, get your clothes and go."

"I told you, I'm not sleeping on the couch!" He pulling off his shirt and jeans then walked to the bed. "You can sleep there if you're so fond of it!" Chord covered himself up and turned off the light basking them in darkness. He waited for her to come to bed, but saw the hall light and her silhouette leaving the room. "FINE, BE THAT WAY!" He yelled at the closed door.

Sighing he moved to her side of the bed at least he could cuddle with her pillow. Nope. He tossed and turned realizing it was futile especially with a hard-on. Chord tried to go to sleep for the better part of half an hour but it was no use. Being married for five years he was used to his sleeping arrangements and her not being there was cutting into his much needed rest. He got out of bed and walked into the living room, Amber wasn't there. He tried the guest room finding her sleeping curves lain out on the high post bed; he went over.

Amber woke up to her husband poking her butt with his finger. "The hell do you want"? She asked sitting up.

Chord gestured to his member, "You started it…"

Amber scoffed before turning over pulling the covers up to her ear. "So you and your hand can finish it. Now get out!" She felt her join her on the bed. "Chord…" she hissed turning over to scold him more when his mouth captured hers. She moaned softly as his teeth scrapped her bottom lip. "No! I'm still mad at you!" she broke the kiss.

"So what…" he growled pushing her firmly but gently to her back and moving over her. "I'm still mad at you!" Chord's lips crushed hers. He felt her small fists hit his chest until they stopped and her legs opened. Pulling her underwear aside, he knelt between her thighs and slipped two fingers inside her.

Amber's back automatically arched as her hips responded to the thrusts. She broke the kiss to cry out, getting her wet was never much of a chore. Her legs began to shake as her orgasm neared. Chord removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up on his thighs. He slipped his member out through the opening in his briefs.

"Chord, no I don't like this position," she gasped feeling him enter her.

He started thrusting as he smirked up at her, "Tough," placing a hand at her nap he brought her lips down for another kiss.

Amber whimpered trying to push off him, her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her toes curled. She gripped his shoulders; her head fell back with a loud scream as she came. It wasn't not that she didn't like the position, she love it actually. But this way he could be deeper inside her, which made her cum sooner and more often than she wanted too.

She placed her face at the crook of his neck, her body shook, but he didn't stop his pace. Chord tightened his grip at her lower waist as he pulled the cup of her bra down capturing a nipple into mouth, feeling her come again. He groaned feeling his own release coming soon; Chord grinded her hips harder against him. Placing his face at the base of her neck her he snipped the sensitive skin leaving a mark in its wake as his lips traveled up to meet hers. Their tongue intertwining as they breathed through their noses not wanting to let the other go.

Chord felt her walls constrict, squeezing him until he cried out her name and released himself deep inside her. The couple stared at each other panting heavily. Chord leaned in, kissing her softly.

"Sorry about your shoes," he whispered softly stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

"It's okay, Chord, you just owe me a new pair." Amber moved off him lying back down on the bed. "A hundred and forty bucks, pay up, Mister," she held up her hand smiling at him.

He gawked at her wide-eyed in shock, "A hundred and forty bucks for shoes!" Chord laid down beside her pulling her close against him. "Only one shoe stepped in Harley's poop."

Amber pinch his shoulder playfully, "I wouldn't have stepped in it if you picked shit up. Besides they don't sell just one shoe, they come in pairs."

Chord huffed, "Can I just promise to eat you out everyday...and we'll call it even."

She kissed his cheek, snuggling closer to him, "You do that already, Chordy."

**The End.**

**A/N:**Hope this is was somewhat of what you wanted. :)


	2. Sonic Run

**Prompt 2 Rayray2007: Hi, I am a big fan of your fan fiction checking in! I was wondering if you could do a more smuts about Amber and Chord? Where they just got done shooting the scene where sue calls Sam and Mercedes out on their sexual tension. But then the glee gang tease Chord and Amber about THEIR sexual tension and Amber ask Chord to talk. But they do more than just talk?**

* * *

**Sonic Run **by Yinx1

"AND CUT!" Eric Stoltz yelled through the megaphone. He stood up quickly from his director's chair, that sat in the middle walk way. Hoping down the stairs of the McKinley auditorium set, "That was great! So it is three in morning," he checked his watch. "How about a quick break and change then we can run through the rest of the episode is about three hours and done"? He clapped his hands grinning up at their disgruntled faces. "Kidding. Go to sleep, cast call at one tomorrow," he chuckled.

Dianna let out a huge sigh of relief; getting up from the wheel chair she started to fold it, helping out the props department was one of her favorite things. Her eyes swept over the rest of the cast. Jane, Matthew, Samuel, and Damien, had already started to make their way off the set, the rest had separated into little clicks. Lea , Naya, Heather, Mark, and Darren, were talking about going out to eat. Lea called out to her asking if she wanted to come.

Dianna shook her head _no_, all she wanted was her bed. She walked over to the other bigger group to say goodbye when she stopped short. She watched Chord's pinch Amber side and she hip bumped him in response. Blinking rapidly and concluding it must be due to lack of sleep; she joined the group.

"Hey, Didi, we are going to do a quickie Sonic run, you know the one down the street; you wanna come," Jenna smiled as Dianna stepped next to her. "We are going to come back a spend the night in our trailers since it's so late."

"Naw, my bed is calling," she yawned. "Thanks though."

"Mine too," Harry said before yawning himself. "But it's too far away, drive me," he begged her.

Dianna nodded seeing Chord exchange a smile between him and Amber. She glanced around, it seemed no one else saw it; all going back to what they wanted to order. Chord stooped a little whispering into Amber's ear. Dianna watched her blush hard, beginning to swat his arm then chest as he laughed. Chord caught Amber's wrists both pausing in their own world. Dianna head flicked back and forth between them rapidly like she was watching and advance ping pong game.

"Hold the front door, what's with you two," she called out as they hadn't stopped staring at each other since Chord whispered in her ear.

The whole group stopped talking looking between her Amber and Chord. Chord had let go of Amber both returning to their normal selves.

"What's with what," Chord asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Dianna's hazel eyes narrowed, "You two," she pointed switching her wrist back and forth between them, "are always with each other..."

"Our characters are dating, Didi, that's usually how it works," Amber reminded her.

Dianna rolled her eyes, "Don't play coy with me, Amber, it's not cute as everyone thinks it is," she said in a motherly tone. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about during breaks and lunches always together. I caught you two playing thumb wars in the choir room while we were shoot the Heart day episode."

"Because playing thumb wars isn't something friends do," Chord asked with Amber's classic eye roll and crossed arms.

"It's not just you two and the footsie, under the read-through table, when you two have a scene. We all see that, you ain't slick especially you, Chord…awkward," Chris started. The two looked around seeing their cast mates nod in agreement. "I've seen the way you look at her too," he smiled smugly.

"How I look at her"? Chord's voice broke practically owning up to the accusations.

"Err…yeah like you can't wait to take her home and do things." Cory smiled. Amber scrunched up her face at him. "You know _things_," the rosacea in his cheeks darken, "Why don't you just admit you like each other"?

"Cause we don't," Chord told them. He looked at Amber seeing hurt in her eyes. "I mean…yes I like her," he sighed, "but as a friend." He glanced sadly at Amber.

"Sounds and looks like it is more than that," Jenna commented shrugging. The accused glanced at each other.

Chris rolled his ice blue eyes, "The hell with it everyone knows Chord only dates blonde bimbos," taking Amber's hand and basically dragging her away.

"They're not bimbos," Chord said.

"But do you admit they're blonde," he asked as the rest of the gang followed.

Chord side-eyed the statement, "Yeah."

"I rest my case."

"Huh," Chord looked around at the rest confused. Cory patted him on the back before wrapping a loose arm around his shoulders.

The group stepped out onto the back lot, slowly going back to the food they wanted and exactly how much sleep they would be able to get before another really long day.

Amber glanced back and immediately met Chords eyes. "Chris, I'll meet you there besides you know my order." Chris raised an eyebrow but only nodded watching her fall back to the tall green-eyed blonde.

Amber gave Chord a shy smile. "I think we should talk," they said at the same time. A comforting laughing fell between them.

Chord sighed with relief that she wasn't mad about the just friends' statement. "You want to go to my trailer"? He asked shoving his hands into the pockets of the sweat vest.

"Yeah," she grinned.

They walked in silence having parted ways with the rest of the gang going towards the parking lot. Amber bit her bottom lip thinking of what to say, and how to say it. Liking a co-star was one thing, she had liked Dijon. Going out was another, she and Dijon had started to date towards the end of season one but his fall out with RIB left them parting ways soon after. Now, there was Chord and he had the same fall out. She chuckled to herself.

"What's funny," he asked.

Amber shook her head, "My own mind, I over analysis everything."

"Oh, like what," he hurried up the steps to his trailer and opened the door for her.

"Basically everything," she said again with a chuckle as she sat on the couch.

Chord went to the small nook kitchen returning with two bottles of Smirnoff, Whipped for Amber, Black for him. "Have you ever thought about us," he asked.

Amber took a sip, "Yeah actually, I was weighting the pros and cons of if…"

"We dated." He finish, one side of his mouth went up in a small smile. "Well, if we dated I could do this, everyday," he leaned over and gave a quick peck on the lips, "and you could do the same if you want."

Amber saw his ears turn red. "I'd love to," she smiled viewing a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned closer kissing her, his lips engulfing her top lip with increasing pressure. Amber pushed at his chest backing out of the kiss. "Oh no…no" she shook her head.

"What," Chord burrow furrowed in confusion.

"You kiss all your girls like that," she giggled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I haven't had any complaints," he sat back against the couch.

"Maybe not to your face." She laughed setting her drink on the window sill then shifting in the seat to her knees. Amber tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she moved over him, "Here," she kissed him so softly and gently making him groan. "See," she asked with a sly smile, then pecking his nose.

"Yeah," Chord blinked a goofy grin spread across his face as he saw stars for the first time in his life.

"Good," she sat back on her legs. "Maybe we should practice, we do have a make out scene coming up…need to figure out who's lip goes on top," she giggled. Chord wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. He slowly lowered her lips to his kissing her as softly as she did. "Okay"? He asked skeptically.

Amber cupped his face her amber eyes smiling down at him, "Much better," she thumbed his cheek leaning in for a deeper kiss.

Cupping her face with his palms and intertwining his fingers behind her head, Chord felt her nibble gently on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth his tongue searched and found hers, making her moan. Amber's hands went from his face to chest unzipping the sweatshirt vest. Chord took over as she hastily broke the kiss to take off her pink long sleeve shirt revealed a green and purple plaid tee-shirt bra.

Chord quickly took of his t-shirt, while Amber went for the drawstring of the grey sweat pants. "Wait, are you sure you want to go all the…"

"Just because a girl goes for your pants, Chord doesn't mean she wants to have sex with you. She has to size you up first," she winked moving off him.

Chord grinned standing and removing the pants. "Aren't you going to…" he pointed to her pants.

Amber looked down at her breasts, "Boobs aren't enough"?

"They are just fine, great actually," he sat back down his eyes watching them swell slightly when she breathed. He kissed her again pushing her gently to her back. Laying on top of her his lips traveled to her neck then collar bone.

Amber pushed his head downward to her breasts with a loud groan. Chord slipped the straps of her bra down and the cups loosened; his fingers ran over them as his lips went back to hers. Squeezing them gently he hooked the cup bringing it down revealing more and more of her breasts. With a loud growl he captured her right nipple in his mouth, make her cry out. A knock on the trailer door made him stop half way from going to the next nipple.

"Amber, I got your dinner," Chris called from the other side of the door. "I didn't know what to get you, Chord…" there was a long pause. "But I think you thought of something."

**The End.**

Hope this was somewhat what you wanted.


	3. Mob Mentality

**Prompt 3 Zeejack: **i would love to see a rileystreet where amber n chord tell everyone she won't be back for S4 because she is pregnant.

* * *

**Mob Mentality **by Yinx1

"We have to tell them today, Chord," Amber whispered in the wee hours of the morning the Saturday before they were all to return to Fox studios and begin with a read through of the first episode for Chord then promo pictures.

Chord wrapped the oversized white down comforter around burying the couple in a warm cocoon. "I know," the blonde sighed letting his head fall back against the headboard of their bed. "But it's been so peaceful and I like having you to myself." He pulled her closer to him as she sat between his legs.

"But I'm starting to show," Amber absent-mindly looked down at the little pooch that was making her night shirts slightly tighter. "Chris is already curious, telling me I was gaining weight, but didn't look like I was eating differently."

"He has"? Amber nodded turning her head to see what he was thinking. "I guess it has to be today then," he groaned with disgust.

"Don't act all happy about, Overstreet. Someone might get the impression that you don't want the baby," her eyes narrowed matching his mood.

"I am happy; it's just I don't want everyone to know. HeMo already can't keep her mouth shut about the cast sex lives as it is. She going to be the first to tell just fucking watch," he huffed.

Amber shifted her body so she could see him more. "Chord, you're not ashamed of me, of what we did, are you"?

"NO! No, Amber, I will never ever be ashamed or regret having you on my arm. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me besides being born then we wouldn't..."

"I got it," Amber chuckled with an eye roll at his ramble.

Chord gave her a tiny smile placing his face against hers as he spoke. "I love you, Amber, more than I ever thought I could. I just want to come out with the news on our terms not our friends or media idea of the right time."

Amber nodded thinking. "Maybe they will be happy for us," she asked hopefully.

Chord snorted, "Say that again and think of Chris and Dianna faces when we tell them that we got married in Vegas the weekend of our birthdays and they weren't there. Better yet, tell it to Jenna and see if you have a head afterwards."

Amber shook her head, "Now I feel so bad."

"Not as bad when we told our parents."

"I could have sworn Mom went to get a switch for my ass." She chuckled.

"Switch is nothing; my dad and yours were exchanging rifles and sniper positions to take me out during my daily routines. You would have had no husband, Ms Pretty," he kissed her cheek.

Amber giggled, "I guess I'm glad for the house warming party then, to get it all done and over with. We feed them, wine and shots them, tell them, and drive them home."

Chord nodded, "Jenna is going to have to be really fucked up though; I think her accuracy improves when drunk."

* * *

The couple found themselves around midday at a local Whole Foods getting last minute items Chord had forgotten on his list. After making sure and double checking they had the right hummus Lea ate; they turned the corner only to be faced to face with Heather Morris.

"Amber...Chord…what are you doing...here…together…" she looked inquiringly between the two.

"I'm helping Amber with our house warming party…just doing some last minute shopping…you coming it wouldn't be a…a party without you HeMo, plus you could teach me how to really do the doogie Amber tried but we got preocup..."

"Shut…up…Chord," Amber pinched his side hard with her left hand as he almost told her everything and if he had kept going probably telling how their child was conceive during a sexy striptease Amber had done for him on their honeymoon her trailer at Fox Studios one day at break.

Heather raised an eyebrow at them, "Uh, okay well yeah I'm coming... Amber is that a new ring"?

Amber had brushed a few strands of hair away from her face revealing the simple yet elegant inset diamond white gold wedding band. The ring was a set that fit to its partners like a best friend necklace only with rounded edges instead of jagged ones that housed the inset diamonds. So if one partner passed on they by the rings would always be together.

"Um yeah I bought, thought I should treat myself." She muttered looking at the ring.

"Uh," Heather's sea blue eyes went to Chord hand as did Amber's cursing under her breath. _Of all the days, Chord Overstreet, you wear your band now!_she thought seeing the intercut band on his finger.

Chord had done some touring with his brother during the summer as the couple kept up appearances of the single life. He left his ring with his wife, once home kept it on twenty four seven. Amber usually wore the rings together making it not as obvious it was a wedding band.

"You guys have the same ring," Heather said slowly running the situation through her head, putting one and two together. "Are you marri—"

"Great minds just think alike, that's all," Amber scrambled pushing Chord taking herself and the basket away from the situation. "See you later, Heather."

"That went well," Chord chirped once they were three rows over. His smile faded as he met her disapproving face as she started swatting his arm. "What…ow…OW! Stop hitting me."

She stopped, "You talk about, Heather telling everyone you basically told her, Chord Overstreet."

He scratched his head, "Really, uh, I thought I did good."

Amber soften as they picked up a last few items, "Okay, Mister, helping Amber with _our_house warming party. Dead giveaway."

"Well, maybe she didn't pick up on it I was talking pretty fast," he hoped. "It will be okay, Amber," he sighed at her worried face.

Amber sighed wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his broad chest, "I hope you're right," she smiled feeling his kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up," Naya stared at her best friend in disbelief. She had just pulled up in front of Amber and Chord's newly purchased home. She got out of the crossover followed by, Chris, Dianna, Heather, Vanessa, Jenna and her boyfriend Michael Trevino.

Heather twirled her golden locks around her finger, "I'm serious Amber and Chord are married, like husband and wife they have matching rings."

"So…" Jenna rolled her beautiful almond shaped eyes, "matching rings doesn't mean marriage; if so then Lea and Dianna are married too."

"And last time I checked I was happy straight and in a relationship for two years," Dianna scoffed.

Jenna chuckled, "Besides, Chord and Amber are just really good friends; have been since they've met."

"Okay good point but how many couples go shopping together, uh eh," Heather asked.

Naya raised a questioning eyebrow, "Ah, lots of people, HeMo…" The group laughed. "And they are _newlyweds_, of course they go everywhere together," she added putting up air quotes.

"But, if Amber got married without telling me," Chris began in a dangerously serious tone.

"Or me," Dianna narrowed her hazel eyes looking up at the small bungalow house. "It is so on."

"Maybe we give them a chance to explain," Jenna began.

"And if they don't tell us what's going on," Chris asked.

"I'll pop her head like a zit," Jenna shrugged simply as Vanessa large light brown eyes went wide in shock. "Not literally, Lil' Lengies," Jenna placed a hand on her shoulder, "but I'm not making any promises, either."

"What are they doing," Amber whispered watching through the sheer curtains as their friends gather on the front sidewalk of their house.

"I don't know," Chord answered. "but it doesn't look good, like they are sharpening their knives and pitchforks."

"Mob mentality," Amber breathe. "I'm slightly scared," she asked as the group joined by Kevin, Mark, Ashley, Lea, Cory, Harry, his girlfriend, and Darren, started up the walk.

The food spread was excellent filling almost every square inch of the circular dining room table. Amber, with the help of Chord, made samplings of the cast favorite food, the more smoozing the better. Even with all the great food and drinks the atmosphere was suffocating thick as barely anyone talked. Amber tried her best to bring up some conversation but was only answered with a yes or no. Chord tried too and was met with a yea and nope.

"Okay, I'm done with no one talking," she glared around at everyone. "What's up," Amber asked Jenna that sat across from her. Jenna had kept a stone cold glare on her friend occasionally looking at Chord.

Jenna glanced at the others as if asking permission Chris and Dianna nodded approval. "Okay," she dapped her lips with the cloth napkin, "just a simple question, are you two married"?

Amber spared a scared look at her husband. She cleared her throat, "Yes we are. We got marri—"

"The hell, Amber, really," Kevin spat out peas all over his meal. "Chord really him over all this," he gestured to his body, "this you could have had any time of any day…but…him…him."

Amber flushed, "I uh…"

"When…when did you two even think this was a good idea," Dianna scorned, "I expected this kind of shit from Lea and Cory."

"Hey," Lea soured, "that isn't,"

"Shut up, we all know you two are fake that Ryan told you to hook up. Stop trying to make us believe it; you have enough trouble with the general public as is."

"Anyway, Chord aren't you dating that blonde chick what's her name," Mark asked snapping his fingers to help him remember.

"Darth Molar." Ashley answered.

"No, she's gone, that other one, whatever isn't that cheating"?

"I would never cheat on you, Amber," Kevin pouted picking up the sprayed peas.

Chord took Amber's hand under the table, "We are just keeping up the single life appearance until we could find the right time to tell you guys," he explained.

"The right time would have been, hmmm let's see before you got fucking married! When was that again," Naya sneered.

"The weekend of our birthdays," Amber muttered to her plate.

Jenna half way launched herself over the table only to be held back by Michael, Dianna, and Harry that seemed to sense what was about to happen. Michael moved onto his girlfriend lap as she struggled against him.

"Didn't you want us there," Heather asked so quietly that somehow everyone heard over the commotion.

Amber sniffed, "Yes, of course, I wanted you there, Heather, all of you."

"Why not have us there," Amber Chris asked with tears in his ice blue eyes, "I thought we were best friends."

Amber got up and walked over to her friend as he got up, hugging each other hard. "It's not that you guys can't be…" she looked over at Chord.

"We are planning a wedding next spring back at my parent's ranch." Chord said, "Vegas everything just…just fell into line, both of us felt it was the right time. We wished you all were there but schedules…" he sighed running a platter size hand through his locks. Amber came back to his side, taking his hand smiling reassuringly up at him. "Look the really reason we asked you here…"

"There's more," Darren asked wide eyed.

"Sit down, Darren, Chord's talking," Cory snapped.

Darren looked around himself, "I am sitting down," he huffed quietly.

Amber took a deep breath, "I'm not coming back for season four," she confessed then quickly moved behind her husband waiting for the backlash.

"So," Dianna shrugged, "I'm not coming back either, well I'll be there for holiday and guest spots, I think, at least I think I will got to go over my contract again."

"Same here," Mark added; Harry nodded the same for him.

Amber smiled retrieving from her hiding spot. "Ryan said the same for me as well. But I want to work on my music and well…" she glanced up at Chord

"We're pregnant," his wide mouth broke into a lopsided smile, "well she's pregnant…I got her pregnant."

"They got it Chord," Amber hissed viewing the shocked faces of their friends. "Well…say something."

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE," Chris cried rushing over and pushing Chord forcefully aside as he hug/tackled his best friend.

"Great job, man," Mark smirked coming over to shake Chord's hand. "You make her happy or…" he ran a thumb under his neck, "Joking," he laughed. "Or am I," he made watching you signs with his index and middle finger as he went over to hug Amber.

Hugs and kisses were passed all around until Kevin stood in front of Chord. "I guess if it _had_ to happen," he crossed his arms, "and if it wasn't going to be me…I _guess_ it can be you," he added with an eye roll and a held out hand.

"Will you ever be happy for me," Chord asked taking the hand.

"Hell naw."

* * *

**A/N:**Well this took some rewrites and it's a bit longer than a drabble but I hope you like. How long is a drabble anyway? LOL


	4. Midnight Snack

**Prompt NCC-0419:**…would love to see one about how their relationship grew over the course of the show and how they're gonna deal with season 4 and Amber's bustling career.

**Prompt Chordoverstreetfanactic:** …do a story of them starting to date towards the end of season 2 and keep it going from there ! It could be like Chord never left and your could make up season3 on your own as if chord stayed and Samcedes formed more of a relationship !

**Prompt Ladysnowsu:** How about a one-shot of when chord and amber first met. Pretty please with sugar on top.

**Prompt** _**Chordoverstreetfanactic: **_…I have a request ! I was wondering if you could do one were Amber and Chord are newlyweds and Amber is 7 months pregnant and she wakes up in the middle of the night wanting to get something to eat ! Chord ends up taking her and while there out paparazzi get pics of them out late at night getting food ! Next thing they know there on Ellen talking about the pics and Ellen teases them about it ! Lol :) oh there super famous cuz there albums did do well and there currently working on there second one ! How's that ! If you could do that that would be awesome !...

* * *

**Midnight Snack** by Yinx1

_Her eyes stared at chocolate brown and cream blue basinet that stood just beside the California king bed she laid in. She moved a limp arm from around her waist and she stood up. Running her hand over the soft blanket that would soon swaddle her baby in only a few months time; she couldn't wait. She closed the door quietly behind her making her way to the kitchen. Opening up the refrigerator to a stock full of her favorites none of which caught her eye, she went to the cupboards seeing the same but nothing she wanted. Grabbing her keys she opened the side door to the garage but stopped remember what he told her if she ever went on a midnight snack run again. Turning she made her way back into the bed room._

_Even in the dark she could still map out her husband's handsome boyish features. He had always been a sound sleeper, which was good because of her constant tossing to get comfortable at night was even getting on her own nerves. She watched his mouth twitch none stop for at least a minute, meaning he was talking in his dreams…I think, she thought as she got back in bed._

"_Who are you talking to, Chord Overstreet." Her dark cedar eyes narrowed playfully. She brushed his sun kissed bangs off his face hating what she was going to do next; but he had insisted on coming, not wanting her wandering around town in the middle of the night alone. Amber caressed her husband's face lovingly, thumbing his cheekbone before her small fingers traveled to his full pouty lips. She sighed heavily and began incessantly tapping his nose._

_Chord twitched his nose then swatted at the tiny bug that was playing jumping jacks on the tip. "Ow!" He heard her say and his eyes flashed open. "Amber!" He croaked turning over and switching on the side table lamp. "What the hell…wha…what's going on"? He asked running his hands vigorously over his face as his eyes adjusted to the light._

_Amber rubbed the back of her hand, he slapped. "Nuttin," she mumbled already feeling guilty for waking him. She felt her stomach churn and growled loudly practically giving her request away._

"_Why did you wake me if "nuttin" was going on"? He opened his eyes to see her shrug. "Amber, tell me, are you okay, the baby…" his eyes filled with concern going down to her seven month pregnant belly that lay on a pregnancy pillow. _

"_No, we're fine, Chord; it's just…I'm hungry," she whispered._

_Chord chuckled, "Again, but it's two in the morning," he glanced at the digital table side clock. "And you just ate at ten!" He looked back at her seeing her recoil from his negative response. Sighing, "…what's do you want from the kitchen, I just got some new food, today…some of your favorites for those concoctions you like to make," he started off the bed._

_Amber shook her head, turning over and pulling the cover up to her ear, "It's okay, I thought I was hungry…turns out it was just gas."_

_Sitting on the edge, Chord look back at her and heard her stomach growl again. "Liar, you woke me up so whatcha want? I got some of that pregnancy Greek yogurt, you put cookies, and Cheetos in it last time, right," he stood up stretching grabbing his boxer briefs from the floor._

"_I'm not—"_

"_What do you want from the kitchen, Amber," Chord repeated pulling the underwear up, coming around to her side to face her. One side of his mouth curled up into a half smile as she covered her face with the blanket._

_She sniffed, "I don't want kitchen food…I want, Jack-n-the-Box." Amber said through the covers._

_Chord snorted shaking his head as he sat on the bed. "I should have known you wouldn't have woken me if it was kitchen food; I've would just have a mess to clean up in the morning." _

"_I don't make messes," she whined. Sam crossed his arms raising an eyebrow think to just yesterday. He had come home after a day in the studio, to find the kitchen counters full of every box and canned processed food, and his wife on the couch with a huge mixing bowl filled to the brim with goo that looked like mud with sprinkles. She had shaken some of the colored topping as if topping off a sundae._

"_You want to try that again, Ms. Pretty," Chord asked pulling the cover down. He leaned in and pecked her button nose._

"_Not big messes…" she murmured, then smiled, "…Maybe a little."_

_Chord chuckled swatting her butt playfully before standing and stretching again with a yawn, "I'll be ready in five." He got up making his way to the dressing area._

_Soon Chord was carrying two trays of food from Jack's breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert menu. He set up at a table far from the door near the window. Amber came up behind him with two large drinks. _

"_Thanks for bring me, Baby," Amber smiled up at him handing off his drink. She moved to toes pecking his lips as the first harsh flash made her stumble._

_Dropping his drink, Chord caught her before she hit the ground. Shielding his eyes, he saw three paparazzi coming in fast through the double doors. A fourth pap handed a white envelope to the cashier. Chord's eyes narrowed, grabbing Amber wrist firmly pushed his way through the growing crowd of flashing lights. _

"Now here I feel bad because, look at that," Ellen Degeneres pointed up to the screen behind the two red seats. "Can we zoom in…" the camera zoomed in to the picture to the food laden table. "That is a lot of food."

The audience laughed, so did the couple seated across from her.

"How much did that cost you"? She asked with a big cheesy grin on her face.

An older Chord scratched the back of his head, "Oh god, that was like five years ago…um maybe fifty"?

Ellen smiled, "Fifty dollars worth of food…you just fed those paps, you know."

"Yeah," Chord smiled sheepishly giving a shy chuckle. He glanced over at his wife who leaned into him as she gazed at the screen.

"I remember that…it was so sad I didn't get to eat a single thing," she complained.

"You were pregnant at that time, were you not" Ellen asked again.

"Yeah, seven months with Mackey…I wish I had at least a bite of it. It looked so good, even now," she gestured up at the screen shaking her head. "Chord was so angry too…" Amber smiled turned to her husband. "We went straight home and like passed five fast food stops on the way… he didn't even stop at a drive through for me," she teased.

"You got mad, Chord, wow. What I want to know is, are you still alive because you came between a pregnant woman and food." Ellen laughed along with the audience.

"Yeah I am, but I paid for it when we got home, had to make her a fourth meal. It looked like some weird goulash once she finished telling me all she wanted in it," he wrapped both arms around Amber's shoulders kissing her forehead as the audience AWED.

"That is so cute it makes my inside churn a bit," Ellen smirked. "So you two met on the show Glee…tell me was it love at first sight"?

"No," Amber smiled shaking her head.

Chord nodded with a goofy grin, "Yes."

Ellen raised an curious eyebrow, "K, which one…"

"I think Chord tells that story better," Amber offered the topic to him.

"Yeah so, I watched the show actually watched it when it first came on in May…I even dragged my brother, Nash, to a mall where the cast was speaking at. So they were signing autographs and I was next in line to get one but they were running late and their body guards were ushering them out. Amber somehow snuck around and signed a photo I had printed off the computer."

Chord shifted in his seat taking out his wallet then a piece of yellowed copy paper from the black leather pouch. He unfolded it carefully and began reading, "Thanks for waiting, sorry I didn't get a chance to say a formal hi, Love Amber."

"OH MY GOD GIRL IF YOU DIDN'T MARRY HIM I WOULD HAVE!" an audience member yelled over the awes.

"Did you know he kept that," Ellen asked her mouth hung open in true admiration.

"I didn't know until I was at the alter on our wedding day. He read it to me as a part of his vows…if I had even the hint of cold feet in marrying him…it was gone once he read that. I cried so hard we had to redo my waterproof makeup," Amber sniffed then chuckled. "I still get a little choked up that he kept it for so long…still keeps it," she whispered as she blushed at the loving look Chord gave her.

"But you said you didn't know him until season two."

"Yeah it was the read through for the fourth episode, where we actually got to talk and were really introduced to each other." Amber started. "He started with this corny butt joke…" she started laughing as she remembered.

Chord's laughed joined hers, "Polar bear…"

"_Polar bear," he smiled into her warm eyes. He had followed her to the snack table knowing this was of a good chance as any to introduce himself._

_Amber blinked cocking her head to the side, "What…"_

"_Polar bear," he cleared his throat, he glanced down at his plate then back at her._

"_I don't know what to say to that…is it a question"? Amber asked him before taking a bit out of the ham and cheese croissant. _

"_It was enough to break the ice wasn't it."_

_Amber chuckled, "You got that right, so how you like being on a hit TV show, Chordy?"_

_Chord blew out a sigh of relief, "Great, I've watched the show since the beginning, just happy I'm here. I even asked Ryan if we could do a duet, 'cause I Am Telling You blew me out of the water."_

_He saw a flush rush her cheeks but she kept her composure. "Thanks, but the duet thing probably not going to happen," she shook her head._

"_Why not"?_

"_Your character is dating Quinn," she glanced away as her name was called by Jenna. "Usually only couples sing together… but maybe we can do a little something… you sounded really good in Lucky. I love Jason Mraz."_

"_Yeah sounds cool." He smiled as she began to walk away._

"_OH! Before I forget, you and Charice are invited over to mine for a kind of welcome to the cast party on Saturday…you free"?_

"_Uh I'm going home this Saturday," Chord's shoulders slummed as did Amber's._

"_Oh no…I should have asked if you were free before setting it up," she looked at him sadly. "Hey what if you come over tomorrow afternoon, since we have it off, and I'll make you something totally homemade. What do you like"?_

"_Well I am from, Tennessee."_

_Amber giggled, "Southern boy…don't worry I got you." She winked at him before going over to Jenna and Chris._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay since some of the prompts are similar I decided to put them together. I got this idea and wanted to use it so...I hope you liked it? I was thinking it could at least be a trilogy with cut-ins of them telling their story on the Ellen show. It will also be like if Chord never left in later chapters. So what do you guys think? Yea or Nay? Had to put the twitpic of Amber's home cooked meal she made for Chord in this. 'Em greens looked hella good.


	5. Scratches

**Anon:** I was wonder if you could write where Chord and Amber come to work with hickies and scratch marks. Amber and Chord are force to tell the guys/ girls what happen that night. The smutter the better.

_**Scratches **_by Yinx1

* * *

Jenna Ushkowitz eyed the back of Chord Overstreet's neck as she sat behind him in the choir room. The long reddish marks seemed to travel down to his back. She leaned forward grabbing the collar she looked down the dark long sleeve shirt to confirm. Not only did the scratches continue but there were more and some with bruises.

Chord lifted his hand clapping on top of hers turning around with a mournful quizzical look. "Jen"?!

"Sorry," Jenna blinked out of her trance. She slipped her hand from under his her nail caught on the shirt's tag. "I was…um I was adjusting your tag…yeah your tag was sticking out."

His face softened, touching the tag feeling it itch slightly against the scratches. "Uh, thanks," Chord gave her a small smile that was more like a wince before turning back front.

Jenna chanced a glance at Harry Shum Jr. who sat next to her. He flicked his index finger towards Amber who was seated three chairs away from Chord.

Amber was carefully placing locks of her hair over her shoulder trying to cover what looked like a bruise...a large one.

They were becoming bigger, the bruises. Though hidden most of the time by their owner, Jenna as well as Chris and Naya had noticed a pattern forming. Every time the outgoing cast member was even more outgoing; bruises, small at first, would appear on her neck arms and shoulders.

Amber was usually tight lipped about her after work and weekend plans unless she wanted you to know. Those times she would be giddy even a little sillier with Kevin or Cory about the set, playing pranks and the like on the other cast members. Like the time she tweeted a clue on how Jenna could find her missing hummus.

These times that she was extra cheerful and carefree the opposite could be said about Chord. He like Amber had a very playful attitude though his came in form of impressions. Amber could do impressions too like Oparh or Nancy Grace but Chord's bested her with his 1001Bush-isms list, Michael Jackson, and "Howdy Pilgrim" John Wayne impressions. His "when in doubt do an impression" made the cast and crew, wipe their eyes with tears of laughter, but those days of laughter where coming fewer and far between.

Chord would arrive and go straight to work head down and lines memorized. He wasn't as much fun to be around which made the cast members take notice quickly weeding out that they, Amber and Chord, had something going on.

Jenna cast a look around the room to see if anyone else saw what she and Harry did. Heather caught her eye. The athlete built blonde pointed from Amber and Chord then made a circle with one hand poking it through with the index of the other. "So fucking" she mouthed at Jenna.

Naya who sat next to Heather turned and caught Jenna's eyes as well nodding approvingly. She started to spank the air in front of crotch. Harry snorted loudly causing Chord to glance back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Allergies," pretending to wipe his nose with the back of his hand as the director came in.

Chord barely listened as the director told them instructions for the next scene. Lost in thought he glanced at Amber from the corners of his eyes. He knew this day would come soon it was surprising they lasted this long without getting caught by friends or press.

Press was never an issue you have to go outside in order for that to happen. A sly smile spread across his face they never went out until last weekend. He had taken her to that gala for his charity.

His Make Them Laugh charity was modeled after one of his favorite movies of cheering up ICU and terminally ill children. Chord had even got his brother Nash to do donation free concert once a month.

"They know," Chord whispered to her as they exited to set for lunch.

Amber's heart dropped realizing why she had been getting knowing and smug looks from the cast and some of the crew all morning. "Are you sure"?

Chord nodded knowing their little secret had been figured out. "Positive, saw HeMo make the fucking gesture to Naya."

Amber groaned, "I guess we can ignore it until if they ask about..." her voice trailed off stopping in her tracks. Chord ran into her.

"You mean like now," Chord moaned as they step outside the stage doors and met the gang. Jenna and Naya grabbed Amber's wrists forcing her onto a golf cart. "Hey!" Amber exclaimed. Dianna screeched off without a word.

"What's that all about," Chord asked trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"They seem to have this crazy theory that…" Kevin started laughing, "that…that you and Amber, haha, you and Amber are sleeping together isn't that crazy"? His dark sapphire eyes bugged out a little.

Chord looked around him at the guys of the cast most he knew felt for Amber like a sister, the others, Kevin included, were crushing on her hard. Kevin's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"It is crazy, right"? The humor in his voice gone replaced with a cold chill.

Chord swallowed hard his eyes went back to cart zooming away parking with a screeching vault in front of Lea's trailer. They seemed to be having trouble getting Amber out of the cart. _It's a sign_he began wondering if he should tell the truth.

"Chord"?

His attention went to Harry. "If it's not true explain how you got those scratches"? The abulous Costa Rican asked.

Not surprisingly strong he turned the blonde around pulling down his collar for the others to see. Chord shoved him away hard.

"What's up with you and Amber," Mark asked, his usual mellow yellow vibe gone. "She has bruises and you have scratches. Explain." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Chord's hand went to the back of his neck. He knew he should have put some ointment on them. "Okay, I'll tell you…me and Amber…" he began his phone beeped signaling a text.

So did the others phones.

* * *

The girls of glee pushed a protesting Amber up into Lea's trailer and sat her down on the couch.

"Spill it," Dianna said as they settled down.

"Spill what," Amber glanced at the door which was guarded by Jenna and Ashley. The two saw her eyeing the way out and stepped closer together.

"You know what, Amber," Lea gave her a smug smile, coming to sit beside her. "You and Chord, how was it," she wiggled her eyebrows.

Amber swallowed hard not meeting any of their accusing eyes, "I don't…"

"Let me cut to the chase since you insist on playing coy." Jenna began stepping forward, "Chord has scratch on his neck and back plus bruises..." The others nodded their agreement.

"And you have a bruise too," Naya pointed to her shoulder.

"Bruises," Dianna corrected, "she has one on both shoulders." She picked up Amber's mane, "Oh god one two three four five six hickies, damn." Amber swatted her friend's hands away. "Chord did a number on you."

"I don't know what you are taking about…" Amber stated nonchalantly.

"Really you want us not to see those bruises that if Chord was here would match his hands"? Heather asked.

"Look, Amber, we are just looking out for you," Ashley smiled sadly. "Chord likes to have fun—"

"So," Amber interrupted, "maybe I want to have fun too, I'm not looking for anything serious." At least I wasn't she thought.

Dianna linked her friend's arm with hers. "Amber," she cooed. "There is nothing wrong with having fun and this may be casual, but we as your best friends would like to know."

It was true the past three years spending days months even a year when they did the world tour together did qualify each of them a special place in her heart. But the best of the bests wasn't there. If she was to tell he needed to be there too.

Amber slummed back into the couch, "Well what do you want to know"?

They smiled slightly mischievously, "Everything," the girls said in unison.

"Okay but you got to call the Chris and the rest Chord too…if…if we tell you anything it's going to be together," she smiled to herself, "as a couple."

Her friends glanced at each other before hands went for phones, and many urgent mass texts went out.

* * *

Amber's breathing quicken as her eyes crossed at the ceiling of her trailer the previous Friday afternoon. She gripped the pillow placing it over her face muffling a loud moan. She cried out, tossing the pillow aside scrambling away.

Chord grinned mischievously propping himself up on his forearms licking her off his fingers. "I wasn't finished you know." He reached out grabbing her ankle to pull her back. Amber rolled her eyes as Chord moved over her. "Roll your eyes all you want Missy, you ruined my meal," he grinned breathing hard down at her. "I demand to be repaid at least a doggy bag."

Amber was panting herself and a thin layer of sweat had formed on her forehead and on top of her breasts. "Chord we are pushing our lucky as is with you and… that mouth."

He shrugged giving her a sly smile, "Not my fault, I told you ass to be quiet." Lowering his face Chord kissed her soundly. He loved that he didn't have prob her; her mouth just opened to him willingly. "Just admit it you like it, my mouth and other things," he mumbled against her lips.

"Sometimes," she muttered back with a teasing smile. Amber pushed at his chest breaking the touch, "They have a way if growing on me." Chord groaned with disappointment falling back on the bed. "Can say the same thing about your loud ass, Overstreet," she moved off the bed picking up her panties with were soaked through. Tossing them into her purse she went to the small dresser for a new pair.

Chord sat up on his forearms, "What can I say I'm a screamer," he waggled his eyebrows when she looked at him. "And when you do that thing with your tongue."

"Which is why we aren't having sex in the studio's trailer, Chord Overstreet," she chuckled watching the grin turn into a pout.

Chord hopped off the bed and came up behind her as she tried to choose her underwear, "Fine," he picked out a lime green lace ones to hand her. "But mark my words, Ms. Pretty, I'll get you for ruining my afternoon snack." Chord cupped her chin and brushed his full lips lightly against her plump ones.

Taking her wrist, he lead her back to the bed to sit. "Tonight is our six month anniversary," he smiled sitting down walking her between his legs. "What should we do," he gazed up at her.

Amber rested her hands on his broad shoulders as she smiled down at him. His hands roamed over her backside before settling under her skirt resting on her bare bottom. "You can come over, I'll fix your favorite." She felt him squeeze her cheeks. "A nice night in."

Chord nodded, "Good idea or we can go out and let someone else..." He stopped when she shook her head. "Amber, look I don't get it why we are so damn secretive."

"I thought you liked seeking around." She nudged his groin with her knee grinning as he forced himself not to react to the sexual gesture.

Chord cleared his throat. "Not anymore. So instead of stayin' in let's go out hell I'll even go dancin' if you want."

Amber sat down on his thigh. "I think it will be more fun if we just stay in. You used to like it you know." She let a small finger linger tracing his defined abs before going lower.

Snatching her hand away he sucked in air which did no good because her few touches made hard and ready to go. "I know and still do. But can we just go out, why can't be together as a couple outside the house."

Amber wiggled her hand free sitting up straighter she looked at him like he had two heads. How could he forget that their agreement was for fun and pleasure and not commitment and talks of coupleship.

"Because we aren't a couple Overstreet. You have a girlfriend." She told him.

Chord shook his head, "No I have a 'go girl'. Some girl my manager fixes me with and we just go to events together." He corrected her.

"That's a girlfriend; the tabs and E! News say she is," she told him matter of factly.

"It's not. I don't even kiss her or anything."

She studied him, "Really," she asked quietly. Chord nodded. Amber stood up going over to the dining table she grabbed a Life and Style magazine. "Page six begs to differ," she showed him a picture of him lip locking another. "You were saying"?

Chord took the magazine tossing it onto the bed without a second look. He stood closing the gap between them. Letting out a lowly sigh when reaching for her and she backed away.

"Amber," he breathed softly, "that was a PR stunt nothing more," his eyes begging for understanding.

"Even if it is why do we have to change? What's wrong in us being a secret; maybe I like it—"

"Maybe I want more than just to be your bed warmer." Chord stated bluntly stepping forward. He saw her flinch at his unusual harshness. Closing his eyes he brought his tone down. Calming he opened his eyes, speaking softly, "I'd like to see if we have more than screams and cries to our conversation with each other." He ran a hand over the arm of her thin cashmere sweater before linking their fingers. "I think…I know you want more too. We have fun on set what's wrong with taking it off set."

His other hand caressed her cheek. Him wanting to go public had been talked about for at least two months out of their seven month fling this last one especially. Every time he brought it up he ended up exhausted on his back on the bed, the floor, or the floor by the bed. He wasn't able to get two words out before drifting into a soundless sleep.

"I want to be with you with our clothes on."

Amber moved away toward her small kitchenette. "Clothes. Don't they get in the way," she asked grabbing a half gallon of sweet tea and two glasses.

He knew the meaning of that simple statement.

"Only if you let them."

She poured their glasses taking hers to the living area. Sitting down on the couch she sipped a few times before looking up at him. "When we agreed this was temporary as in not long lasting; I think it's time to end it."

Chord grabbed his glass, "Well it not gonna end with me. It's not gonna end just because you say so. I have a say too you know." He chugged down half like a drinking game was being played.

Amber turned her attention back to her drink, "I think it will, since it will be your hand jerking you off." She swirled the drink in the glass feeling the couch sag as he sat next to her.

He stared at her profile, "So that's it we done because you don't want to go to the next step"?!

"There wasn't supposed to be a next step, Chord!" she gave him an exasperated look.

They were silent each lost in their own thoughts, each not knowing what to say next.

Chord reached into his back pocket pulling out a wrinkled ticket. "Here it's a ticket to the gala tomorrow night." Scoffing, "You're unbelievable," he rolled his eyes when she didn't take it.

He downed the rest of his drink before getting up placing the ticket in his seat. He dropped his glass in the sink walking slowly back into the bedroom. Chord took his time putting on his shirt and shoes hoping she would come in. She didn't. He cast her a look; Amber adverted her eyes interested in her drink. Chord left her trailer.

Amber slowly set down her glass scooting into the corner of the couch she drew her feet up tucking them underneath her bottom. She peeked through the blinds watching the tall Kentucky native drag himself to his trailer.

His head was low and broad shoulders hunched over, Chord look like a small child that had been told that his best friend couldn't come out to play. He ran his hand through his hair.

"If he starts kicking a can," Amber muttered to herself. He didn't but allowed his feet to lag up the steps to his trailer.

Amber sat back picking at the fuzz balls on her throw blanket. It's not like she didn't want to be with him their arrangement would have never started if she didn't. It was just 'it's Chord'; he was one of her good friends. And when she had proposed and he readily agreed it truly was the best sex ever.

They each loved being around each other, those lazy afternoons and nights where they simple enjoyed another's company. Amber learned about his childhood on the Tennessee ranch and Chord learning about the family roots that made Amber who she was today. Before long they had talked the night way.

She admit that it was after a few months of their proposition that Chord had started suggesting going out to get something to eat. She agreed not knowing what he had in mind.

Chord had taken her to a simple mom and pop pizza joint. Claiming it was the best homemade pizza in town. The paparazzi had snapped a few pictures of the couple. Amber had enjoyed their time out and he was right the pizza was amazing. It wasn't until the next morning someone name Mammycedes had a whole strand of tweets pitted against her. Amber had left so quickly Chord didn't have a chance to tell her goodbye.

She stayed at her parent's house ignoring his calls and texts. After two days filled with motivational, loving, and proud speeches from her parents and older sisters, Amber felt better of herself. Her small family pep talk was all she needed.

Chord, however, was another thing. He didn't even talk to her when he first arrived at her apartment. It was odd; during filming their kiss scene it was actually terrifying to her, feeling the anger radiate off him.

He just sat on her couch, motioning for her to sit with him. She did for the better part of an hour, him holding her close and tight before he asked what happened. She told him and showed him the feed. She had never seen him so angry. She had to calm _him_down. Chord had even sworn off Twitter until she wanted to tweet again.

The Twitter hate made her think; she didn't even try to see what was on Facebook or tumblr knowing they were probably just the same. Full of anger and hate just because she ate out with what they knew was just her friend. That all happened and they weren't going out. They weren't dating. Yeah, they were having sex but no one knew that. As far as anyone else thought it was two friends out. And still the hate came.

Amber sighed blowing up her bangs. What would happen if they were to date? What then?

She picked up his gala ticket.

* * *

The only thing that was missing was a coke can Chord thought as he walked backed to his trailer. Things were good between him and her. Was it so wrong to want more? To be with her outside the bedroom or outside in general?

He remembered the only time they had gone out and the aftermath that happened to her online. Could that be why?

Just thinking of it made his blood boil. Why people thought that hating on her would get him to not be with her was ludicrous. Like their opinion mattered to him, like he would listen to what they had to say. He didn't know them and they didn't know him. If they did he wondered if it would be the same. Running his hand through his locks, he concluded. It didn't matter, the only thing that did was seven trailers away.

Chord dragged himself up the steps and into to the trailer falling face first on the bed.

It smelt of her.

He let out a loud short muffled wail before turning over onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling he sent up a prayer though it probably hit the ceiling a came back down. He had strayed away from his religious roots since moving out to California. But not Amber, who offered to take him to the church she grew up in. She attended regularly if they weren't filming or she was out of town.

Usually he'd spend his Sunday afternoon over her apartment knowing he was going to eat well. _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach._But Amber had other qualities he adored. One was movie preferences sure she loved her romance and rom-coms but only during a certain time of the month. She always cry too. It confused him 'why watch it if it's going to make you cry' he'd ask every time, her response 'no uterus no opinion.'

Chord couldn't help but to chuckle at the memory. Amber wasn't like most girls he had dated or was set up with for PR, one she could sit and watch an encore airing of a movie she just sat through. And they weren't sappy rom-coms, more like Gran Torino, TNT's Lord of the Rings marathon and the occasional Batman. She truly was a geek one that loved learning new things for history.

She and Chris were always going to some new exhibit or art festival. Sometimes Dianna or Jenna would tag along if they had an interest. Chord found that these were the best times for him to tag along as well. His interest was whatever she was interested in. He couldn't get enough of being around her.

He liked spending time with her alone without distractions of friends and families. Chord turned onto his side facing her side of the bed. Gathering her pillow close to him inhaling deeply, it smelt of citrus, her shampoo, peach and vanilla, her perfume, and her own scent. A soft, gentle, playful musk that sank his heart knowing that her smell would soon fade.

He couldn't let it happen.

Chord hoped his prayer reached ears. It was a selfish prayer. All prayers are in a way. But he just wanted needed her to know that no amount of bashing would turn him away from her. He just needed one night to prove it to her.  
**  
**

* * *

"How would you describe your charity?" The reporter asked Chord Overstreet at his gala event the following late afternoon.

"Well, Make 'Em Laugh is a charity I created to help children and teens that are terminally ill. It helps parents with the medical bills which can make anyone sad knowing you want to help your child and can't because you have no money. It also provides once in their life trips for those who can and amazeballs surprises for those too sick to travel. You have to put a smile on their face when there's nothing to smile about."

"Kind of like Make A Wish"?

"Yeah, yeah, but without all the red tape and celebs that think they are too good for it. It's all about giving them that smile. Sometimes it's all it takes."

"Laughter's the best medicine."

"Yes and it's proven by science too, so I got all the bases covered." He laughed at his own awkward joke.

"Thank you so much for the interview."

The red carpet was full of foundation head organizers, workers and their families, celebrities that he had befriended. Some of his cast mates made it too. Jenna, Harry, Mark, and Cory, he saw a ways down the camera and reporter's line. He heard her voice before her ever saw her.

Amber smiled, "Yes, Chord has done an amazing job with his charity. He is always so goofy on set; I'm glad he is willing to share this warm and caring side of him." She told a reporter. Her smile faltered feeling his hand in on her lower back.

"I hope she is saying good things," he smiled at the reporter. "It is an charity event got to give me some credit."

Amber side glanced him he hadn't looked at her yet. He was focused intently on the reporter's questions though his hand slipped from her back to her hand. His fingers tickled her palm putting her anxiety at rest and returned her smile.

Chord wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing it firmly. His grin went a little wider feeling her return the gesture. He was going to get to be with her outside their homes. Something he had wanted since they had started their fling, something as simple as a walking hand in hand in public. The reporter thanked him for the interview. Amber linked their fingers and Chord lead the way to the next reporter.

The ride home was silent though they had not let go of the others hand. The two entered his condo a little after one, standing in his small foyer.

Chord broke the silence. "Thanks for coming tonight…and singing too think we wouldn't have gotten as many donations if you hadn't."

Amber nodded a corner of her mouth going up in a tiny smile. "It was nothing. I had a good time…and you would have gotten the money even if I wasn't there or singing."

"Yeah, but I'm glad you were there. It was fun wasn't it, been outside together"?

"Yes."

"Fun enough to do it again…tomorrow, maybe brunch"?

"Yeah, sounds like a plan…I should call a cab." She dug into in clutch for her phone.

Stepping forward Chord whispered in her ear, "You do know sex comes before brunch right"?

Amber stopped digging, "Meaning I'm not leaving tonight am I" she asked her purse.

Not saying a word, Chord took her hand leading her to his bedroom and stripped her slowly naked enjoying every bit. His eyes went to the black and blue marks on her neck and collarbone.

"Sorry about the marks," his voice muddled as he quickly took off his clothes.

"Yeah we have to be careful I think some of the cast are beginning to notice." She watched him turn down the covers of his bed.

Chord shrugged, "So." He crawled into bed motioning for her to join him. "If we were a couple those would be called love marks."

Amber snorted sitting in front of him. "What are they called now"? Chord took her wrists.

"I care very deeply about you' marks." He pulled her to straddle his lap. He went in for a kiss.

"So that means if I say I want to try this out," Amber started Chord's lips went to her neck giving her hickie number one, "be a couple…" H stopped sucking on her neck to looking into her dark eyes.

"You want to be with me, Ms. Pretty"?

Nodding she kissed his lips softly, "Yes. I think I was a little afraid of what may happen once everyone knows that we are dating…"

"Amber, like I said before I don't care but if it happens again I'll put those haters in their place telling them I'm dating you not them." Chord laid her on the bed he returned the soft kiss with an aggressive one. Her lips would be bruised in the morning. "You still have my doggy bag"?

She nodded sighing as his lips left a trail of goosebumps as they traveled from her lips to navel, his tongue circled her bellybutton. "You are the only guy I know that loves eating leftovers." Her voice hitched, Chord had flicked his tongue inside her teasingly.

Chord wrapped his arms around her upper thighs and hips; she wasn't going to back away this time. He chuckled at her statement spreading her lower lips wide slowly inserting his index finger; her womanhood began to response to the leisurely strokes. "What can I say I like eating." He flicked her clit, his green eyes watching her moan gripping at the pillow behind her head.

Amber bit down hard on her bottom lip; she was going to come. Chord's lazy strokes and vigorous flicks on her clit, she could feel her release coming. Snipping her knuckle, she gushed forth; Chord's large mouth was there wanting not wasting a single drop as he gulped her essence down. Amber's legs shook as the orgasm sent waves over her body.

Chord didn't let up; she was shaking but it didn't stop him from licking and sucking through it. "Amber," he muttered, "what am I spelling"? he flicked his tongue in the shape of a letter.

"I don't know," she cried out her palm slapped his forehead to push him away so she could rest. Chord didn't budge and there was buildup in her nether regions again. He groaned as her nails dug into his back, loosening on arm from around her his hand went to him member and began to jerk off to her screams.

"Guess." He continued with the letter interrupting with sucking on her clit for a few seconds.

Amber shook her head, hair clung to the beads of sweat on her brow and cheekbones, "I…"

"Good," he let go of her pumping her a few times watching her back arch before replacing his mouth. "Next word…"

"I don't …oh god!"

"It's Sunday, Amber I don't think HE appreciates being called out in such a way." Chord grinned. She tried to move away but Chord kept her in place. "Come on I'll spelling it out for you." He went back to writing with his tongue.

Amber breath seized; her body squirmed, "I…I don't…know…'O'… 'E'," her cries filled his ears.

"Maybe the last word can help."

"O'…and…'U'!" Amber toes curled as she came again. It was almost too much. She placed both hands on his head pushing him away. Scrambling out of his reach she sat up hold herself the orgasm rocked her good. Chord moved to her side brushing the damp bangs off her forehead. Amber leaned into his side, her body jerked twice before she spoke.

"I love you too, Chord."

* * *

Chord ran a finger under his collar. It was so hot in the trailer as the girl smiled and winked at him. The guys, oddly, were every spectrum of the emotional circle.

Harry smiled at them like a proud Papa watching his child ride a bike without training wheels. Chris could barely keep still wiggling and adjusting himself in his chair, almost soundless "Oh my god's" were heard from his barely moving lips. Kevin eyes were narrow jotting back and forth between the two. He clicked his tongue against his bottom teeth looking as if they had done him wrong in revealing the news. Wrong had nothing with the expression on the last face. The look of loathing was scaring both Chord and Amber. They jumped slightly in their seats when Cory stood up suddenly. Chord thought it best not to ask if he had his shotgun ready more afraid that the answer would be yes.

"It's not that we kept this from you long," Amber defended themselves without a question being asked. "We only became a couple this past Saturday."

"So what's with the bruises then"? Cory asked. "Why are you so rough with her"?

"I'm not!" Chord protested. "At least I don't think I am"? He glanced at Amber.

"I just bruise easily. Chord is gentleman he knows my needs and I know his."

"Okay please spare me with the lovey-dovey stuff," Naya rolled her eyes. She hopped down from the kitchenette counter top.

"So the story about me eating her," Chord jerked his thumb at Amber, "out is more interesting than us telling you that we love each other"?

"Uh yeah, smut over fluff any day."

_**The End**_

**A/N:**Sorry about the wait but I hoped I made up for it. It's pretty long drabble (in other words I'm trying to get y'all to forgive its wait). I hope this is somewhat of what you wanted, Anon and sorry again about the wait. :)


End file.
